


As Expected

by Blueberrysugar



Series: Volleyball Girls and Nervous Boys [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cliche, Consent, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sappy, Vaginal Fingering, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberrysugar/pseuds/Blueberrysugar
Summary: Even in their first year of college, sometimes the familiar feelings of inadequacy lead to Yamaguchi snap at Tsukishima. In the most cliche manner, their friendship changes, decisions are made, and Tsukishima's hand ends up a mess by the end of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Literally an excuse to write some het Tsucc and Yama. Enjoy?

Fact number One:  
Girls are more sensitive than guys.

Well that’s not scientifically accurate, but Tsukishima is willing to bet that he can’t find any girl cuter than the one between his fingers, giving some of the sweetest, softest groans he’s heard to date. And only from some light teasing.   
Yamaguchi is _soaked_. That’s the only word he can use to describe her underwear, or the fact that his jeans have a damp spot from where she’d been rubbing against.   
“Tsukki- Tsukki please.” Yamaguchi’s voice cracked at the end, her lips still bruised from their intense make out session.  
What had transpired could only be labeled as the most cliché of romantic comedies.

Guy meets girl.  
Guy thinks girl is a guy.  
Guy realizes girl is a girl in junior high because she wears a skirt one day.  
Guy decides to keep their friendship and refuses to think of girl as anything else than a friend.  
Girl gets approached by someone from another school.   
Guy feels jealousy. Rinse, wash, repeat through high school.   
Guy feels he did a crap job at his first game.   
Girl calls guy stupid (for the second time in their life).

Somehow, they end up in his dorm room, Yamaguchi in his arms, his hands on her waist pulling her in close and tight as they kissed.  
She was certain with her movements, as if she’d been wanting to do that for years.  
He’d been a bundle of nerves, his chapped lips meeting hers awkwardly the first couple times.  
Surprisingly, Yamaguchi had taken the lead. But she didn’t really stand for Tsukishima’s wary pace most of the time anyway. It came in handy as they both became more heated, chaste kisses turning longer and heavier, until Yamaguchi had led Tsukishima to the bed and straddled him on the edge, rubbing against him, encouraging him to continue even as he wanted to protest that they weren’t going out or anything. That this wasn’t exactly proper, or how he’d imagined doing things with her, at the very least, he'd hoped to take her out on a date. But maybe their years of spending afternoons together made up for that.

Yamaguchi certainly didn't seem to mind, which was how Kei had found himself pressing his hand against her panties, rubbing lightly just to see what kinds of reactions he could get from her. The first couple tries had been enough to get Tsukishima hooked. Yamaguchi was vocal, enthusiastic, and even though he could tell she was embarrassed (and fuck it, he was too) she was doing her best to keep them both on track, encouraging Tsukishima to continue.  
At any moment, he knew that if either of them were anything but nervous, they would have stopped. Years of knowing each other though, of reading body language, of just existing together, suddenly helped beyond knowing when one of them was ticked off. They were both anxiously exploring, trying to figure out what was going on, and going with it in the process.

Tsukishima pulled his hands away from her underwear, moving them up along his jacket that she was wearing so that he could unzip it, letting it fall to the floor, just like the blouse he helped her lift up and over her head, the first glimpse of a speckled torso coming into view.

They were endless.

Freckles on her chest, stomach, thighs and arms. Tiny little dots accented by the flushed tinge of her tan skin.   
Her chest rose for a second, holding her breath as he scrutinized her. Tsukishima could only imagine what she was thinking. That he was analyzing her, picking apart her imperfections, but he was actually just trying to figure out if there was some kind of pattern. He’d become lost on the freckles of her face before and now he had hundreds more to explore. Any time they'd been at the beach, or anywhere that led to Yamaguchi shedding clothing, Tsukishima had always tried to memorize the little specks before she put her clothes back on. Now he wouldn't..

But that was for another day, when he’d take a pen and connect each line. 

Wordlessly, she slid back onto the bed, pulling Tsukishima along so he could lay on top of her, cupping her face, tenderly continuing to kiss it as he pressed against her, rutting against her thigh, letting her do the same to his.  
Anything beyond this was going to be too far, more than either of them were ready. After they both weren’t being driven by need and lust, they’d have to talk, figure something out. Where they stood. What would change..

Yamaguchi could tell that Tsukishima was starting to over think their current situation, and she ran her hands through his hair, tugging him back.  
“Please..?”   
It took him a moment to focus on what they were doing, his hands stilling at her waist.  
“Please.. _what?_ ”   
From her expression, he could tell that she thought he was being difficult on purpose, maybe teasing just to make her blush, or to make this more complicated. But no, he was actually lost. He didn’t need to make this more difficult to fuck up.  
“Your fingers..again. Please Tsukki.”  
It was his turn to turn red, with Yamaguchi taking his hand, guiding it between her legs, pushing her underwear to the side so Tsukishima could stimulate her clit directly. This was not his shy, nervously excited Yamaguchi. There was determination behind her glazed eyes, a fire he’d only seen towards school and volleyball was now directed at him.

“Here.” She helped guide his index finger right where she wanted, observing his wide eyes and red cheeks, his glasses slipping down as he bowed his head to try and get a better look before she tilted his chin back up. “Keep your finger here- moving in circles.” Being given instructions seemed like the most perverse thing they’d done yet, with his fingers slowly massaging around her clit, just to see her bite her lip.   
Yamaguchi was soft, and warm, and he’d fuck her one day- one day.

The fingers he usually used to block, were now getting slippery with slick, his motions steady as they finally settled over her clit where she’d wanted. Yamaguchi brought him down for another kiss, quietly thanking him. Repeatedly moaning his name out. That helped to make his mind go blank, lost in the moment where it was just him and Yamaguchi, her muffled mewls encouraging him to rub harder, her thighs slowly pressing together around his hips, making him growl in frustration against her mouth.  
It wasn’t like he inherently needed anything like this, but his own arousal was beginning to be a bother, and he was beginning to regret telling Yamaguchi that she couldn’t touch him when they'd first started.  
“Mm- close- more Tsukki..” she ground up, taking a breath before grabbing his hair tight, messily sliding her tongue into his mouth, not waiting for him to reciprocate. 

Yamaguchi was a dangerous girl, Tsukishima could just feel his control slipping, just from getting dragged along. If he let himself, he’d go all the way right then and there. But he’d been smart enough to keep his jeans on.

Years of repressed emotions were getting peeled away with each moan and kiss, and Tsukishima had not doubts that they’d been harboring similar feelings for quite some time now. They’d probably both been worried that they wouldn’t have quite as nice of an ending. Now Tsukishima couldn’t imagine going back.   
Yamaguchi, all of her, was something he couldn’t wait to learn.   
Tsukishima had no idea Yamaguchi had cum, until he felt her hands and legs tighten around him even more, making her grip painful, her mouth going slack against his, “Tsukki- Tsukki-,” she was shaking a little in his arms, and because he was mean… because he could.. he kept his fingers moving, even harder and faster against her, making Yamaguchi squeak and try to pull away, giving a sharp cry.  
“N-no- f-fuck stop!” For a split second she glared at his smug little grin. He wasn’t easing up, if he wasn’t going to get off right then, he wasn’t going to let Yamaguchi go with just one orgasm.   
Their height difference helped, he could hold her in place, rubbing at her swollen clit until tears were pooling at her eyes. He couldn’t stop staring at her eyes this time, glazed over and needy as she came again, arching her back for Tsukishima, begging for more now that the overstimulation had taken its toll with her hips grinding up against his hand.  
Tsukishima didn’t stop, not until her expression was unfocused, and the sheets under her pussy were thoroughly drenched, with both of them breathing hard. Tsukishima gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek before climbing behind her to hold her tight, timidly pulling her bangs behind her ear.  
Her heart was still racing, just like his was. Even though he was tempted to go wash his hands, or to clean up, he stayed put.   
“You’re a prick Kei.” She gasped out finally, grinding back against the cock pressed on her ass in retaliation, making him flinch.

“I thought you’d like it.” He pulled away, pushing his glasses back up, doing his best to ignore the uncomfortable heat in his pants.

“I did.” He turned in time to see her smile, bright, excited, all for _him._

“I’d like anything if you did it to me.”

It’s said in the moment, but it makes Tsukishima’s stomach clench, a tense knot he’d been harboring dissolving with those words. Impulsively he crouches back over Yamaguchi, seriously looking down at her.

“It’s my turn then.”  
She runs her tongue along her lips, not skipping a beat to reach down, giving him a little smirk.  
“I was waiting the whole time for you to say that.”  
Her hands on his cock are pure bliss, and he can’t think anymore. Not until he’s spent and laying on her, breathing in her scent, only thinking of what him and Yamaguchi will do with the rest of their evening.


End file.
